Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of solar powered lighting devices. Specifically, the disclosure pertains to an inflatable, collapsible solar powered lamp, which provides low cost lighting to people with unreliable access to electric power, including populations in the developing world and victims of disaster. The unit may also be used throughout the developed world as an energy-efficient, green portable lighting alternative.
Description of the Related Art
US 2012/0120642 to Shreshta and US 2012/0224359 to Chun are published U.S. applications directed to an inflatable solar light. The disclosed device has an inconvenient shape and lacks effective light-diffusing capabilities.